womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Funny
Funny (ファニー | Fanii) billed as "The Comic Magazine for Elegant Girls", was founded by Osamu Tezuka in May 1969 and claimed to be Japan's first josei muke ("women-oriented") manga magazine. It featured all female mangaka. The sister magazine to Tezuka's COM Magazine, Funny ceased publishing within a year, and an attempted comeback in 1973 was aborted after five issues when Tezuka's Mushi Production declared bankruptcy. Cover Gallery Funny1969-05-0.png Funny1969-06-0.jpg Funny1969-07-0.jpg Funny1969-08-0.jpg Funny1969-09-0.jpg Funny1969-10-0.jpg Funny1969-11-0.jpg Funny1969-11-14-0.jpg Funny1969-12-26-0.jpg Funny1970-05-0.jpg Funny1973-05-0.jpg Funny1973-06-0.jpg Funny1973-07-0.jpg Funny1973-08-0.jpg Funny1973-09-0.jpg 1969 Series Roughly translated from here, editing needed! May *Pinups of Kenichi Hagiwara (singer), Dan Jiro (actor), and Naomi Sagara (singer) *entertainment Takehiko Maeda (actor) *'Castro's Nun (Kasutoro no ama)' one-shot by Miyako Maki *'Only Moments...(Hitotoki dake...)' one-shot by Masako Yashiro *'Super Young Lady! (Sūpā Ojōsan!)' new series by Keiko Takemiya *'Mean Sorrel (Ijiwaru sukanpo)' new series by Chikako Mitsuhashi *'Charmed Illusion (Miserareta gen'ei)' novel - new series by Sasazawa Hidariho *'Shinjuku RaRiRuReRo Angel (Shinjuku-rarirurero tenshi)' by Taira Hara *Illustration Eiko Mizuno, Ishigami Pepe *'Funny Boy (Fanībōi)' one-shot by Go Nagai *And illustrations Shotaro Ishinomori poetry *'Ice Flower (Kōri no hana)' one-shot by Sanae Taniguchi *'Psyche and Amor (Amōru to pushukē)' picture story by Fumiko Okada *The "morning shining wind" Wonsan Reiko first film new series *COM rookie award *'End of the Green (Midori no hate)' one-shot by Osamu Tezuka June * The Entertainment of Carmen Maki *'Hello us sad' (one-shot) by Hiroshi Asuna *'In June, I think things' by Masako Yashiro *'Mean Sorrel' by Chikako Mitsuhashi *'Spellbound Illusion' (novel installment) by Sasazawa Hidariho *'Super young lady!' by Keiko Takemiya *"My mother flutters his daughter in the rip-off" Ichiro Tominaga *(one-shot) novel "youth of instant" Aiko Sato *Illustration Eiko Mizuno *Matsumori positive "it! Too bad Dad (one-shot) *Minegishi, Hiromi "crossroads" (one-shot) *"Promenade of Love" Nagata Takemaru *Picture story "Narcissus of Eretria" Fumiko Okada *The "morning shining wind" Motoyama Reiko *Kojima Tsuyoshiyu "hostage tower" (one-shot) July * Jun Mayuzumi Pinup by Hayato Tani *'Manon Lescaut' (one-shot) by Hiromi Minegishi *'Death of Everlasting Flower' (one-shot) by Masako Yashiro *'Oscar Wilde's "Salome"' (picture story) by Eiko Mizuno *'Spellbound Illusion' (novel, final installment) by Sasazawa Hidariho *'Mean Sorrel' by Chikako Mitsuhashi *'Super Young Lady!' by Keiko Takemiya *'Pervert' (one-shot) by George Akiyama *'Promenade of Love' by Nagata Takemaru *'Guy! Cool '(one-shot) by Toshiko Ueda *'Imagination' (one-shot) by Fumiko Okada *'Endemion' (picture story) by Fumiko Okada *'Morning Shining Wind' by Reiko Motoyama *'Hand '''by Shinji Hama August * Pinup Rosa Ogawa, Morita Kensaku Minegishi Hiromi * Hiroyuki Itsuki "Love Song" New Series 2 color page * '''One Day It Suddenly... '(one-shot) by Ooka Machiko * Toshiko Ueda and "ll extortion!" * Mitsuhashi Chikako "Mean sorrel" * Takemiya Keiko "super young lady!" * Asunahiroshi-Edogaa · A · Poe "black cat" picture story Pepe * illustration Ishii, Kiyoshi Nakajima, Eiko Mizuno * Fujimura Machiko Matsui Kenji "Seaside Hunter" (one-shot) * Novel new series "melancholy of Saturday" Toshima Takeo (one-shot) * The "Rushi~i died" Fumiko Okada Picture story * "Marupessa and Idasu" Fumiko Okada * "Promenade of Love" Nagata Takemaru * Motoyama Reiko The "morning shining wind" * Yokoyama bright "partiality" (one-shot) September * Tadanori Yokoo poster * Pinup Rumi Koyama, Shinichi Chiba * Ishimori Shotaro illustrations, Eiko Mizuno * Minegishi Hiromi Hiroyuki Itsuki "Love Song" door color * (one-shot) "season of Higurashi" Yashiro Masako * Toshiko Ueda "gambling" * Novel "melancholy of Saturday" Toshima Takeo * Mitsuhashi Chikako "Mean sorrel" * My Loved Cloud illustrated poem by Takashi Yanase * Takemiya Keiko "super young lady!" * Picture story "Woman of Arles" Eiko-Dode Mizuno, * "Go to Love Hunter mountain" Machiko & Kenji (one-shot) * Asuka Sachiko "Do not look now," (one-shot) * Picture story "Shibyure in the basket" Fumiko Okada * The "morning shining wind" Motoyama Reiko * Kojima Tsuyoshiyu "House of devil" (one-shot) * "Promenade of Love" Nagata Takemaru October * Pinup Minegishi Ryunosuke, Ishida Ayumi * Minegishi Hiromi Hiroyuki Itsuki "Love Song" last round color page 2 * Yashiro Masako "... too much wind as" (one-shot) * Eiko Mizuno Goethe "The Sorrows of Young Werther" picture story * Takemiya Keiko "super young lady!" final episode * "Love Hunter Penpal Kyushu boys" (one-shot) Machiko & Kenji * Illustration Ishigami Pepe, Eiko Mizuno * Fumiko Okada "Syrinx" picture story * Illustrations poem "the sadness something" Takashi Yanase * Asuka Sachiko "off-season flowering" (one-shot) * Novel "melancholy of Saturday" Toshima Takeo * The "morning shining wind" Motoyama Reiko * Maki Miyako "afterglow" (one-shot) November * Pinup Meguro Yuki * Entertainment Shinichi Chiba, Hayato Tani * Picture story "The Queen of Spades" Maki Miyako Pushkin * Minegishi, Hiromi "Alexandria Quartet (quartet)" (one-shot) * Ooka Machiko "There's Something About You" (one-shot) *(one-shot) "... the wave of (where) where" Yashiro Masako *"Eggs are seen in the wind" illustration poem Takashi Yanase *Illustration Eiko Mizuno *Ishimori Shotaro "at night ... small park" *Fumiko Okada "Anchigone" picture story *Asuka Sachiko (one-shot) "... at night and ..." *Matsumoto Reiji "manga technology" new series *The "morning shining wind" Motoyama Reiko November 14 * Eiko Hanamura "actress Nana (Zola Original)" picture story * Illustration poetry "tomb and rose" Eiko Mizuno * Mihoko Matsuo "devil of love" (one-shot) * Minegishi, Hiromi "Dark Carnival" * Ooka Machiko "love Gevaert strategy" * Machiko & Kenji "Zukkoke angel" (one-shot) * Takemiya Keiko "coupling oh!" (one-shot) * Motoyama Reiko The "morning shining wind" * Shinichi Koga "curse of black hair"'' (one-shot) * Katsura Morimura "You beauty" reading material * Reading "white gloves of Hansel-chan" Ken Takeuchi Reading material * "Rock Musical, Hair of shock" Eiko Mizuno talk and feature addition Katsumi Bridge December 26 * Pinup Kensaku Morita, Chris Richard * North Island Yoko "a la a la carte of love" (one-shot) * The "morning shining wind" Motoyama Reiko Last inning * "shamisen and guitar" Keiko Takemiya * "For example," Yanase Takashi Yanase Takashi * Machiko & Kenji "Zukkoke angel" final episode * Picture story "Orpheus and Eurydice" Fumiko Okada * Ooka Machiko "love Gevaert strategy" final episode * Yashiro Masako "Brazilian Flagyl!" * Minegishi, Hiromi "Dark Carnival" Summer 1970 Special * Mizuno Eiko pinup * Okada Kawai Peter article * Miyako Maki "Room Mate" (one-shot) * Aoike Yasuko "beautiful than snow" (one-shot) reprinted book unreleased * Machiko & Kenji "temptation" (one-shot) * Asuka Sachiko "boyfriend witch" (one-shot) * Shinomiya Sachi "Marionette dream of" (one-shot) * KatsuraRyoko "Adrienne of the valley" (one-shot) * Wonsan Reiko the "wind shining morning" omnibus 3rd 1973 Series May *Asuka Sachiko "large melee of love of Julie and Jim" (one-shot) book unreleased *(one-shot) "poetry of dandelion" Fujimura Machiko *Ishido Setsuko (true ''Osamu ko) "wind horse"'' yomikiri'' *(one-shot) "fall across the shoji cloudy" *unevenness of Maki Nakamura total "birch Beryosuka =" (one-shot) *(one-shot) "city of destruction" Aikawa Katsura I collect books (one-shot) not "... let the night of snow" Yashiro Masako (one-shot) "Letter from Uruguay" Tatsuki-mura Minori Izumi Minori "lotus grass" (one-shot) *(one-shot) "Hello to glasses-chan" Kaga Hiroyuki Kashiwa Hiromi "Kun Chang" Nanda Kanda (one-shot) Cartoonist sip message reading material June *(one-shot) Intro Color 1 page "wind sing a love" that Nakamura total *"Blue Love Is A Many-Splendored Thing" (one-shot) Eguchi Lina Ide swear "Spanish red color"(one-shot) Tachihara Ayumi "Love Telephone" (one-shot) *(one-shot) "fall across the shoji cloudy" unevenness of Maki (one-shot) "Favorites of my lamb" Shimura Ryo (one-shot) "garden of our" Miyano Kazue Fujimura Machiko "Sumire-chan!"(one-shot) *(one-shot) The "tomato! Turned around" Kaga Hiroyuki Kashiwa Hiromi Izumi Minori "pie pumpkin (pumpkin pie)" (one-shot) *(one-shot) "of storage in the dark" Aikawa Katsura Marilyn Angel "tragic story" (one-shot) Cartoonist sip message reading material July *(one-shot) Intro Color 1 page "family of wind" Tachihara Ayumi *Aikawa Katsura "human collector" (one-shot) Motoyama Reiko "silver earrings"(one-shot) *(one-shot) "season of rose-chan" Fujimura Machiko (one-shot) "rainy night of star" Nakamura total (one-shot)! "What I Nantes boy" Kaga Hiroyuki Kashiwa Hiromi Marilyn Angel "Bye · Bye · Cinderella" (one-shot) Izumi Minori "cake Quartet" (one-shot) *(one-shot) "Hello parsley color" Shimura Ryo Hitoshi Kawaguchi "Delivery Girl Aji-ko Chang" (one-shot) Cartoonist sip message reading material Fannie cartoon college development Kimiko and Yasuko Sakata (HanaYu Yukiko) August *"Morning there is no dawn" Nakamura total (Part) Intro Color 1 page *"Did not know the separation Yumiko (you know)" Yashiro Masako (one-shot) "Love is ear under" (one-shot) Tachihara Ayumi "My poppy in the wind" (one-shot) Fujimura Machiko (one-shot) "Beware roommate" Kaga Hiroyuki Kashiwa Hiromi "Love star doctor" Hitoshi Kawaguchi (one-shot) "Betty Lou is missing" (one-shot) Shimura Ryo (one-shot) "vial of brown" Izumi Minori "Jura chan Pronto-kun" Morigai (one-shot) Aikawa Katsura "Elm mansion"(one-shot) Matsumoto Rui "raid brother and sister" (one-shot) Keiko hill "marriage Roaring song"(one-shot)book unreleased Cartoonist sip message reading material Back a little burnt September *Ryoko Yamagishi "Concerto Barocco" Intro (one-shot) color Page 1 "Morning there is no dawn" Nakamura total (Part) Yumiko Oshima "field thorns manor" (one-shot) *(one-shot) "Helene of one another" Maekawa Misako (one-shot) "I~yan touching" Shiba-chu Harumi Tachihara Ayumi "Cat Food" (one-shot) *(one-shot) and "... the weather was uh" Kaga Hiroyuki Kashiwa Hiromi (one-shot) "world today Liu and her friends" Morigai Mitsu-zaneeiko "Mr. Mall" (one-shot) Fujimura Machiko "sunflower" (one-shot) Motoyama Reiko "potato shochu Inari Daimyojin frenzy this Symbol" (one-shot) "Red rose bloomed in the battlefield" (one-shot) Azuma Mineko Cartoonist sip message reading material Category:Publications Category:Manga Category:Japanese Creators Category:1969 Publications Category:1973 Publications